


Sired

by KieraElieson



Series: Coffin Universe [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Teeny bit of angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Directly after the events of CoffinPatton is now a vampire, which means... he needs to drink blood. Ew.But at least they’re all safe now! And together! And Virgil, his dark strange son, is safe and happy, though he has to remember that he’s not a baby, but how old is he again? And when’s his birthday?Oh, Patton will give him the best party he can possibly manage!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Coffin Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907590
Comments: 110
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Patton woke up when he heard soft voices, but for some reason they were just as clear as if they were talking normally. He was laying in a big blanket nest, and Virgil was tucked up close to his chest. Patton gave him a gentle squeeze, a rush of happiness running through him. 

Virgil yawned and stretched, looking up at Patton and giving him a sleepy smile. 

Patton squeezed him even tighter this time, cuteness and affection overwhelming him. 

_ Baby.  _ His mind insisted.  _ My Baby.  _

The more rational side of him, which seemed a bit small at the moment, reminded him that while Virgil might  _ look  _ sixteen, he was actually eighteen, and…

“Oh my gosh! I don’t know your birthday!”

Virgil’s whole face scrunched up into a confused frown, quickly broken into a laugh. “My birthday?”

Patton nodded immediately. “You’ll be nineteen, right?”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter for vampires--”

“Of course it does! When you get to be three hundred you can say it doesn’t matter, but right now you’re gonna be nineteen, and that’s special.”

Virgil looked down, like he did when he blushed, but there was no pink color. Or at least very little. Patton was immediately concerned. 

“Do you need to eat?”

Virgil looked back up at him. “No, do you? You’re newly turned, I should’ve gotten you food before now, I--”

“Hey, hey, I’m fine,” Patton said gently, holding Virgil back from getting up. “You just weren’t blushing.”

Virgil nodded slowly, like he did when he wasn’t convinced. And then he nodded once more, a bit more decisively. “So we should both probably eat, but it’s not an emergency.”

Patton smiled and nodded. “That sounds good.”

Though, in reality, the thought of drinking blood was seriously grossing him out. 

Virgil cuddled close to him again, his breathing smoothing out into the light, even sound of someone dozing. But now that he wasn’t talking to Virgil anymore, Patton couldn’t seem to ignore the voices from the kitchen. 

“I think we ought to keep up a minor online presence, but not have anything traceable at all. No more videos. And keep that for a few months. See how things start to settle.” That was Logan, and was followed by the sound of softly sipping some kind of drink, that Patton was surprised he could hear from all the way in the other room.

“But the videos were by far the most effective things we put out,” Roman said, his tone equally quiet.

“I just don’t know if putting those out would break the terms of this ‘pardon’ we have. Especially now, I don't think we can chance that.”

There was a soft rustle, like Roman was either nodding or shaking his head. “Well then… what else do we do in the meantime? Cause while a break would certainly be appreciated, I might just get a little stir-crazy.”

Patton guessed Logan was nodding. “We could pick up hobbies. I know Emile has several. We--” He swallowed, and that was a  _ very  _ strange sound to hear so clearly. “Roman. I came to the realization a while ago that, did you still desire fame, a large portion of my skillset is well suited to aiding in that pursuit.”

There was a long silence, though Patton thought he knew Roman well enough that he could guess at the look on his face. He was even a little choked up when he spoke, though he was trying to hide it. “Are you offering to be my manager?”

Patton wished so much that he could see Logan’s face. “I suppose I am.”

There was a rush and a rustle, and a tiny oof as Roman hugged Logan. “Thank you.”

Patton grinned wide. He tried closing his eyes and going back to sleep, but after all that happy, he just couldn’t anymore. And then he suddenly realized that he  _ still  _ didn’t know Virgil’s birthday! 

But he didn’t want to wake up Virgil when he was trying to sleep. And he didn’t want to leave him. But he didn’t want to stay laying down either! He wanted to get up and to hug  _ everybody _ ! Maybe even Remus! He was just overflowing with love to give, and even this precious cuddling wasn’t enough.

But he didn’t want to leave Virgil behind. 

Patton frowned. It was a puzzle. 

But before he’d figured it out Remus suddenly let out a very loud groan, sitting up slowly. And that woke up Virgil. Patton grabbed Virgil’s arm and pulled him along. 

“Come on, we’re group hugging Remus!”

“You are?” Remus asked. 

“What? Why?” Virgil asked, but it was no use changing Patton’s mind. He pulled Virgil into the hug and squeezed Remus.

“And now Roman!”

“What are we doing?” Virgil whined, but he towed behind Patton to find each and every one of the others and give them a big good morning hug, some more agreeably than others. 

And then he went back into the kitchen, feeling as if he must be physically glowing for all the happy filling him. 

Virgil had shifted to hugging him from behind, burying his face in Patton’s back. “Too early for all this.”

“It’s nearly eight,” Roman said. “And we got to bed pretty early last night. Are you really still tired?”

Virgil gave him a half-hearted glare. “I also got shot. I’m allowed to be grumpy.”

“Oh. Yes, we’d intended to feed you two first thing in the morning.” Logan said, already unbuttoning his top button.

Much of Patton’s good mood was fizzling away at the thought of blood. And the thought of it in his mouth.  _ Ugh.  _

Virgil gave him a light squeeze. “It’ll be alright. You just try a little, and if you hate it you don’t have to keep going.”

Patton nodded, but he still didn’t like the idea. “Tell you what, if I eat, then you have to tell me your birthday.”

Virgil gave him a little grin. “Deal.”

And still Patton hesitated. It felt… so, _ so  _ awkward to just walk up to Logan and bite him. Like actually bite him.  _ Ugh.  _

“Let’s take it by little steps, yeah?” Roman offered. “Why don’t you start by hugging Logan? You can do that.”

Virgil nodded encouragingly, and Patton agreed. “Yeah, I can.”

Even Logan, who was one of those most uncomfortable with the sudden hugs before, opened his arms and patiently waited for Patton to step into them. 

Roman looked at Virgil in a kind of ‘take it from here’ way, and Virgil nodded, coming around to stand behind Logan and look Patton in the eyes. “Alright, the next step is to put your head down, but not quite yet. First, here, Logan, I’m going to touch you,” he set a finger against Logan’s neck, sliding it to point to a particular spot on the vein. “Here’s where you want to bite. It’ll hurt the least for Logan, and be the easiest for you.”

“Wait, wait, hurt the least? I’m new at this, does that mean I’m going to hurt him?” Patton asked. 

Virgil set a hand over his. “You might a little, but it’ll be alright. I’ll try to help you not do it, and even if you do, as soon as you’re done, I can make it heal right up.”

Patton frowned. “I’m not sure I like being a vampire.”

Virgil gave him a very sad and sympathetic smile. “I think most of us would agree with you.”

Patton nodded very slowly. “Are you still alright with this, Logan?”

Logan nodded. “I’d be agreeable to both this or, if you wanted, I could let blood, and you could drink it out of some kind of container.”

As much as he didn’t want to hurt Logan, Patton thought that if he had to see it he wouldn’t do it at all. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” 

Patton turned back to Virgil, who smiled encouragingly. “Ok. How do I make it not hurt?”

“Mostly, it’s just calm intent. You try not to make it hurt, but calmly. It may take some practice, or it may come quickly, but if you get upset at yourself it’ll be harder.”

Patton nodded. “Ok. I think I’m ready to try. Wait, wait, almost. How do I know when it’s enough?”

Roman set a hand on his back. “Hey, this is a new thing. You’re allowed to be nervous and take your time.”

Patton smiled slightly, but he was still feeling very wound up inside.

“Alright, so when you’re getting full, you’ll start feeling full, like normal, but it’ll also be really pleasant and warm,” Virgil said. “But you’ll also feel Logan’s blood start coming out weaker, and he’ll get a bit slack, if you’re taking a bit too much. It’s not dangerous to him unless you go past that.” 

Patton was more worried now, not less, but at least he knew what to look for. 

“I’ll pay attention, if anything goes wrong I’ll stop you, ok?” Virgil said. 

Patton nodded. Virgil had done all this, and much, much harder things. And if Virgil had done it, and was watching, Patton could do it. “I’m ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

Patton leaned his head down, and then bit. To his surprise, it was not at all like he’d expected. He’d, well, it had been a while, but he  _ had  _ actually bitten someone in a fight once, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that this was nowhere near as gross-feeling as that had been. 

But Logan stiffened up a lot, and that made Patton feel awful. And then the first bit of blood flowed over his tongue, and he was surprised to discover that it did not taste  _ at all  _ like what blood had tasted like when he was human. It was still kinda gross, but not that strong, nauseating copper taste. And it really did feel nice, flowing down into his stomach. 

Logan shivered, and Patton became aware that he should probably hurry up. It was almost definitely less pleasant for Logan than it was for him. He drank until he started feeling full, and then pulled away, watching the little puncture marks, and very concerned when they didn’t heal, but stayed bleeding. 

“I can help with that, don’t worry,” Virgil said, dabbing at the place with a towel while Patton moved, and then leaning in to drink for only a few seconds. But when he stopped, everything smoothed over easily, and Logan looked calm and a bit sleepy. 

“Did I drink too much?” Patton asked. 

Virgil shook his head. “The whole… there’s a way to give off happy chemicals, and I think I gave him too many.”

“Is that what this is?” Logan asked, slurring just slightly. “It feels like being high.”

“You know what that feels like?” Roman asked incredulously. 

“I’m not a  _ completely  _ ‘lame nerd’, Roman,” Logan said, leaning against Patton. “Or I wasn’t always.”

Patton wrapped Logan in a hug. “You have to tell me your birthday now, Virgil! And also eat more. Probably from Roman this time. Cause that was  _ not  _ enough after you got shot.”

Virgil gave him a crooked grin. “Alright,  _ Dad. _ ”

Patton gasped, probably squishing Logan with how much he was hugging him. 

“Now you’ve gone and done it,” Roman said with a little grin. 

Patton carefully handed Logan to Roman, and then tackled Virgil in a hug. “You’re my little anxious vampire son and I love you so much!!!”

Virgil had this little snickering laugh that was the most precious thing Patton had ever heard and he couldn’t get enough of it! But finally Virgil pushed away a bit. 

“You gotta let me go if I’m supposed to eat. And my birthday’s on the 12th.”

“The 12th?” Roman asked. “As in a week the 12th?”

Virgil shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Your birthday is in a week!?” Patton asked, far too excited to tone down at all. “You kept that a secret this whole time??”

“It’s not  _ that  _ big a deal—“

“Yes it is!! It’s a  _ very  _ big deal! I’m making you a party!”

“You don’t have to--”

“Virgil. I am. Making a party. For your birthday.” Patton said very seriously.

Roman slapped Virgil on the back. “Just give in, you aren’t getting out of it now.”

Virgil finally shook his head with a smile. “Fine. You can make me a party.”

Roman moved his shirt so Virgil could eat, but Patton was just brimful of excitement! He scooped up Logan and then froze, nearly dropping him. He’d just… scooped up Logan. Just like that. 

Logan lolled his head back to look up at Patton. “If you carry me, you have to be careful.” 

It took Patton several more seconds to register that he really was carrying Logan, and without any problems at all. “Can you carry people, Virgil?”

Virgil mumbled something affirmatively. 

“Huh.” Patton grinned. “This is actually pretty cool!”

He carried Logan outside, hoping to find the others and gather help for setting up a party. 

Remy and Emile were sitting on the porch, in a nest of blankets, leaned up against each other and each cradling a cup of coffee. They seemed like they were being quiet, so Patton whispered. “Virgil’s birthday is in a week, and I really want to give him a party! Can you guys help?”

Emile smiled immediately. “I’d love to help. It’d be welcome to have something like a party.”

“What are you doing for it?” Remy asked. “And why’re you carrying Logan around?”

“I don’t know yet,” Patton said. “And… I also don’t know.”

Emile chuckled, standing. “Let’s get Logan to bed, and then I’ll help you plan the party.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a week later

Virgil didn’t know what was going on, except that it was probably birthday-related. Remy was dragging him away from the house, far enough that he couldn’t hear what was going on anymore.

“So how is it, being a new Sire?” Remy asked, as if they were just strolling, and he wasn’t practically herding Virgil away from the house he was wanting to get back to.

“It’d be better if you let me get back to Patton,” Virgil said, a bit of edge to his tone that he hadn’t intended.

“Ooh, a little testy, huh? Babiest vampire wants to go up against me just like that?”

Virgil was suddenly hit with the desire. Yes. He did want to go up against Remy. He was keeping Virgil away from Patton. He bared his teeth. “I am  _ not  _ a baby.”

Remy laughed outright. “No? What are you then?”

And for some reason that made Virgil angry. He hadn’t been properly angry like this in years, but he was now. 

Remy took a step back. “Whoa, whoa, chill there. I didn’t mean to poke the bear quite that much. It’s alright. And Patton will be fine, Emile’s helping him.”

Virgil turned away, a hiss dropping out of his mouth before he could think to stop it. 

“Aww, look at the baby fangs,” Remy teased, infuriatingly close all of a sudden. “I changed my mind, by the way, you haven’t had a good territory fight yet, and you might as well have your first one with a friend.”

Virgil spun to glare at him. “Are you saying you’re going to easy on me? Cause I’m a  _ baby _ ?”

Remy chuckled. “All bristly, aren’t you? All the new Sire hormones getting to you? Angry cause I’m keeping you away from your Patton? Can’t stand to be away from him?”

Virgil hissed, frustration building. 

“It’s not so healthy, you know, being quite this attached. You need to have your own lives too.”

The truth in that stung worse than the teasing, and Virgil swung. 

Remy jumped back just as easily, laughing again. “Aww, you’re no good at hitting me.”

_ Why  _ was he being so  _ infuriating? _

“Come on, little vampire, scare me away from your new family.”

Virgil ran forward and swung again, missing. He tried to get past Remy, or maneuver to where he was closer to the house, but Remy wouldn’t let him. Dancing just out of reach with a taunt or a dare, and always a smile and laugh.

“”Can’t do it?” Remy taunted. “Is that why you have to stay so close? Scared that someone’ll take him once you leave?”

“Stop it!” Virgil yelled.

“I like that protective streak, really I do, but you’ve got to back it up somehow. Holding on to Patton’s apron-strings won’t do either of you any good.”

“Shut up!”

“Why? Who’s gonna make me?”

“Let me by!”

“Make me.”

**_“Move!”_ ** Something seemed to resonate through his whole body, coming out in that one word.

Remy faltered, the briefest flicker of fear passing through his eyes. He took a step back. “Yeah, alright kid.” 

Virgil felt an intense rush of… something. Something that made him feel powerful. In charge for once. He took purposeful steps until he was past Remy, closer to the house than he was. 

“I don’t need to be near him all the time. But if you hurt  _ one  _ hair, I  _ will  _ end you.”

Remy gave a slight chuckle, rather breathless. “Yeah, I’d never hurt him. I don’t think you could beat me in a fair fight, but I wouldn’t want to go against you either.”

And something in that was real. Remy didn’t want to fight him. Not because Virgil was too weak, but because he wasn’t. Remy, a born vampire, and older than Virgil could imagine of, had said without saying that he was strong. 

“You did good, kid. Now I’m gonna level with you, if we go back this early, Emile is going to be very upset at me, and Patton will probably rip my head off. Let’s just walk around a bit?”

Virgil waited a second, with his chin up, feeling for once an equal, and then nodded. 


	4. Chapter 4

Patton was very,  _ very  _ excited! They’d decorated the living room and kitchen in the best way he could think of for Virgil, and Roman had bought a cake, and they even had some presents hidden away. 

“I think we’re all set up!” Patton said excitedly, bouncing up on his toes a bit. He was very ready for Virgil to get back! Maybe it was a little anxious too, but mostly excitement! 

Emile smiled in a much calmer way. “I’ll call them then.”

“Do we hide?” Thomas asked. 

“It  _ is  _ kind of a surprise party~” Remus said, an inflection in his voice that instantly convinced Patton. 

“No, we don’t need to hide.”

There was a loud whistle from Emile that Patton could hear very clearly despite him being outside, and it was only another minute before Virgil was bursting through the door and Patton grabbed him in a hug. “Happy birthday!”

Virgil grinned, looking a bit different somehow. He was standing up a bit straighter, and looking Patton right in his eyes. “Thank you so much, Patton.”

Patton couldn’t resist grabbing him in another hug. “You’re welcome!”

“Let’s eat cake!” Remus said excitedly. 

Virgil’s eyes went wide, and a little wet. “You got me a cake?”

Patton nodded excitedly. “And presents!”

Virgil’s jaw dropped, “You— you didn’t have to— when even—but—“ he hugged Patton tightly. 

Patton bounced a bit in the hug. “Just wait till you see them!”

Virgil finally pulled away, his eyes dry, but only just. 

Logan had put the candles on the cake and was just finishing lighting them. “Making a wish before blowing them out is customary,” he said, lifting the cake and holding it in front of Virgil. 

Virgil grinned, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and blowing out the candles. 

Patton, Emile, Roman and Thomas cheered, and Patton started up singing Happy Birthday, which everyone joined in. By the end of the song, Virgil was red right up to the ears, but grinning still. 

Emile took the cake, cutting it into pieces with a cheap black plastic knife. “Now, you vampires can  _ try  _ to eat cake, or wait for the humans to get a sugar rush and then drink.”

“That works?” Roman asked. 

Both Remy and Dee nodded. 

Remus shrugged. “I’m eating cake!”

“Well there’s… more vampires than humans now… it’s not really fair for us to eat so much, is it?” Virgil asked hesitantly. 

Logan shook his head. “Particularly if Remus does not intend to drink blood we’ll be perfectly fine. Human blood replaces its bulk within a week of being drawn. The cells won’t be fully replaced for another six, but that does not seem to be a problem for vampires. Consequently, you take proportionally less of what we need with more frequent feedings. A single human ought to be enough or nearly enough for a vampire to eat properly without harm to either.”

There were several more or less confused nods, and then all of the humans and Remus got cake. Patton was more than a bit sad about no cake, but he didn’t want to feel all yucky and throw up. 

“Oh! While you’re eating we can give presents!” Patton suggested. 

It only took a few minutes for them to all migrate to the living room and the presents to be pulled out. 

“I want to go first!” Patton said excitedly. 

Remy chuckled. “No one’s gonna stop you.”

Patton eagerly handed the bag to Virgil. 

Virgil opened it, pulling out the stuffed animal and holding it delicately. 

Patton still felt a bit self-conscious about how lumpy it was, but the careful way Virgil was holding it made him sure that Virgil didn’t mind. “It’s a bat! And I know it’s not as fluffy as it could be, but I made it! Emile showed me how.”

Emile chuckled lightly. “He learned a  _ lot  _ this week, and was so worried it wouldn’t be finished in time, or that you might find it.”

Virgil silently spread out the little wings, holding it up at eye level. “I love it, Patton,” he said quietly, his voice rather hoarse-sounding, as if he might cry. 

Patton leaned against him in a slightly more subtle hug. 

“Can I be next?” Roman asked, holding up a wrapped box. 

Virgil nodded, sniffing once and handing Patton the bat. “Can you hold him for me?”

Patton just smiled brightly, holding the bat carefully. 

Roman brought the box over and handed it to Virgil. 

Virgil opened the box by unsticking the tape and unfolding the paper, instead of ripping it, and finally unfolded the cardboard flaps, peeking inside. “Paint?”

Roman nodded, grinning. “I’m not exactly the best painter, but I dabble some, and you seemed to really enjoy the little bit we did a while back, so I figured maybe we could do it together? Make it into a hobby?”

Virgil nodded immediately, smiling wide. “That sounds amazing. Thank you, Roman.”

Roman also nodded, a happy, proud smile covering his face. 

“I don’t exactly have a present,” Logan said. “But I would like to extend to you my assistance in whatever you might need. I’ve—“ he reached into his pocket as Roman suddenly snickered. He frowned at Roman, face turning a bit pink. “I suppose ‘coupons’ are not, in fact, traditionally given as signifiers.” 

Virgil nodded quickly. “They are actually, I gave them to my mom several times growing up. I’d love them.”

Virgil’s sincerity, coupled with Patton’s and Emile’s glares, dried up Roman’s laughter, and Logan handed Virgil a small slip of paper. 

“Thank you, Logan. I’ll be sure to ask you if I need help with anything.”

Logan’s blush grew just slightly, but his little smile was devoid of embarrassment as he nodded. 

“We’ll be next,” Remy said, standing up and holding out a phone to Virgil. “It’s from me and Emile. It’s all clear, no one should be able to track you, and it has everyone’s contact information and pictures of us all.”

Virgil’s eyes went wide. “And I can keep it?”

Remy burst into laughter. “What else is a birthday present for?”

“But it’s a phone! It’s expensive!”

Remy waved away his concern. “I’ve had hundreds of years to earn money, let me spend a bit on you.”

Emile also nodded firmly, which effectively cut off any more protests Virgil might have. 

“So, from Dee and I, it’s not quite a present either, but we can show you how to get some of the ‘hunter stink’ off of Logan and Roman, which will make things better for you with eating,” Thomas said. 

Virgil nodded very seriously. “Thank you.”

“I’d be pretty interested in seeing that too,” Remy said, leaning forward. 

Dee glanced to Thomas, and then shrugged. “As long as it doesn’t leave this group.”

“But we can do it later, or tomorrow,” Thomas said. “Let’s keep today for birthday celebration.”

Patton agreed quickly. 

“My present for you is still in the mail,” Remus said gleefully, leaned back in his chair, with frosting on his mustache. 

“What did you order in the  _ mail _ ?” Logan asked. “And how?”

Remus shrugged. “Courier, anyway.”

_ ‘Courier?’  _ Roman mouthed, frowning in confusion. 

“Well thank you,” Virgil said. 

Remus grinned proudly, and then stood up abruptly. “I’ll get out of earshot before I puke.”

Patton grimaced, though he was glad he wouldn’t have to hear it. 

“Is that all the presents?” Roman asked. 

Patton nodded. “Yep! I think so.”

“Thank you guys,” Virgil said, his voice choking up a bit again. “This has been the best birthday I’ve had in years!”

Patton hugged Virgil, who sniffed and hugged tight, smiling even while teary. 

  * •^*^••



“It was really a good birthday?” Patton whispered. 

They were both laying in their beds, feeling pleasantly full and very warm. 

“It was.” Virgil said firmly. “I haven’t had a party since… I think since my mom died. It was fantastic. Thank you.”

“You’ve missed out on that many birthdays?” Patton asked, frowning slightly. 

Virgil shrugged. “I still had the birthday, just not a party.”

Patton frowned more. “Well then you better brace yourself, Kiddo! Cause next year you’re getting a way better party!”

“You don’t need to go that far—“

“I will! Every single friend you make until then, and a massive cake, and you’ll be drowning in presents-“

“Patton! I would die of embarrassment if you did that.”

Patton chuckled evilly. “That’s why I said brace yourself.”

“Patton!”

“Mwahahaha!”

  
  



End file.
